


Lazy Morning

by mcgarrett



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-19
Updated: 2013-02-19
Packaged: 2017-11-29 19:34:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/690642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mcgarrett/pseuds/mcgarrett
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a rare morning where Danny wakes up before Steve!</p>
<p>Based off of the preview for 3.17! Haven't seen the episode yet, but really excited for it!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lazy Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [imaginary_iby](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginary_iby/gifts).



> Happy (HUGELY) Belated Birthday Iby! So sorry that this fic is so late!

Danny slowly comes to consciousness, feeling the warm body of his lover next to him. His vision comes slowly into focus as he stirs around in the bed.

"Danno, go back to sleep...Too tired today..." 

Danny closes his eyes once more, smiling warmly at Steve, and pulling the other man closer to him. 

"We have work today, babe, and this is very uncommon - you not wanting to get out of bed." 

Steve groans and plants a kiss Danny's lips, rolling around with the small amount of space he has. 

"Danno, can't we just take the day off?" 

Danny shoots up, opens his eyes, and glares at Steve. 

"Okay, now I know something is wrong. Why the hell are you so tired. You were still in bed when I woke up, and now you want to skip work?!" 

Steve's hand reaches over to the nightstand, and he grabs a sheet of paper, which he hands to Danny. 

"This is why...Was up too late getting these for us...and you've been harping on me about getting a good amount of sleep so..." 

Danny silences him with a kiss. After all, tickets to the pro bowl at the 50 yard line are well worth it. 

"Then shall we sleep in and enjoy this day to the-" 

Steve's phone starts ringing, cutting Danny short. Upon one look, both men realize that it's the governor and their planned day off would have to be postponed. 

Of course they'd get a case today.


End file.
